


Running Man: The Episodes That Weren't

by hydrangea



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/pseuds/hydrangea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments from a couple of episodes that never were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Man: The Episodes That Weren't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).



**from Jongkook**

**to Haha, Sukjin, Jihyo**

_If you see Gwangsoo, GRAB HIM._

 

**from Haha**

**to Jongkook**

_...he shoved hyungnim at me and ran._

 

**from Sukjin**

**to Jongkook**

_You're joking right?_

 

**from Jihyo**

**to Jongkook**

_I cornered him in the bathrooms, oppa._

_You'll have to get him._

 

Jongkook gave Gwangsoo a wide, bright smile as Gwangsoo stuck his head above the stall divider. "Hello," he said pleasantly with a little wave.

Jihyo mentally painted in a few flames fluttering around him as she leaned against the wall outside the bathroom and blocked the way out. Sukjin and Haha guarded one end of the corridor each -- for all the good they'd do.

"Want to tell me where you hid our gold?" Jongkook asked.

Gwangsoo shook his head.

"Just make him talk, oppa," Jihyo told Jongkook.

"Then I'll tell you," Jongkook continued and leaned back against the door as if he had all the time in the world. Then he proceeded to deduce pretty much everything Gwangsoo had done during the entire shoot. Jihyo watched the PD nearby growing paler and paler.

"Oppa, you can be scary," Jihyo told him later as they headed off for the hiding place, Gwangsoo sinking dramatically to his knees behind them, nametag crumbled in Jongkook's hand.

Jongkook gave her a shark's grin.

 

***

 

**to Gary**

**from Jaesuk**

_I hear you've been failing at your_

_marital duties._

**to Gary**

**from Haha**

_Mwahahaha. I'll take this chance_

_and take her from you!_

**to Gary**

**from Jongkook**

_Do you want me to come and serenade_

_her for you? ^^_

**to Gary**

**from Gwangsoo**

_Noona's unhappy. What did you do?_

**to Gary**

**from Sukjin**

_You should've complimented her_

_more often_.

 

**from Gary**

**to Jaesuk, Haha, Jongkook, Gwangsoo, Sukjin**

_What are you guys talking about?_

"So, we all heard that you're unhappy with a certain someone on the show. There was some fairly large headlines wondering if you had broken up." Jaesuk patted Jihyo on the shoulder. "He must've been annoying you for quite some while, eh?"

"Oppa!" Jihyo tried to glare at him but didn't manage, a laugh slipping out in the middle.

"What did I do?" Gary mournfully said from the other end of their lineup. "When I left our last date you were laughing."

"It was blown out of proportion." Jihyo shoved at Haha when he made a disbelieving expression. "It was! It was a humorous comment -- I didn't mean to imply that Monday Couple is actually burdensome."

"Our Jihyo hasn't been appreciated enough lately," Jaesuk told the camera confidentially, "but we're going to take Gary aside and make sure he shapes up." Jongkook mimed giving Gary a slap to the back of the head. "But maybe not that violently, Jongkook, we're a family show."

"Right." Jongkook bowed his head and shuffled back into line.

"Here," Jaesuk said, then grabbed Gary by the arm, dragging him over to the middle while the others hustled Jihyo over. "Now apologize to Jihyo, Gary, so we can get on with the show."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"It's always the man that apologizes," Sukjin told him sagely. "No matter what."

Gary rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Jihyo," he parroted.

Jihyo smiled awkwardly. "Ah, yes."

They stared at each other for half a second, then the cast burst out laughing and settled back into line, this time without an awkward distance between the Monday Couple.

"Now that we have sorted that out, let's introduce our guests..."

 

***

 

**from Gwangsoo**

**to Sukjin, Jaesuk, Jihyo, Haha, Gary, Jongkook**

_Joowon is a spy!_

**from Jaesuk**

**to Sukjin, Jihyo, Gary, Jongkook**

_Uhmforce is a spy too._

**from Gary**

**to Jaesuk**

_They got me before I got your message._

**from Jihyo**

**to Jongkook**

_They cornered me in the women's_

_bathroom._

**from Jongkook**

**to Jihyo**

_Stay there._

**from Haha**

**to Sukjin, Jaesuk, Jihyo, Gary, Jongkook, Gwangsoo**

_There's a female guest!_

Uhm Taewoong was chuckling quietly as he entered the jail, unmoved by the glares aimed at him from around the room. Joowon skipped in behind him.

"You!" Jaesuk said, pointing at Joowon. "You're the most devious man I've ever met."

"Hyung coached me," Joowon said. He was leaning over Taewoong's shoulder, all bright smiles.

"Where's Sukjin?"

Taewoong leaned back in his chair. "We're not needed to catch him."

As if on cue, there was a loud yell, followed by running footsteps.

"That'd be her," Haha said glumly, then perked up as Sukjin was dragged in by the tie. "Have I told you that you're very pretty today?"

"Don't flirt with the enemy," Sukjin muttered, then yelped as his tie was tugged at.

Jongkook had been quiet until then, but now that they were all gathered, he glared at Taewoong. "Taehyunnie didn't warn me about you."

"We get along great these days," Taewoong agreed bashfully.

Joowon added, "He said it'd be great fun if you didn't know."

"And you!" Jaesuk turned towards Gwangsoo. "You could've warned us faster!"

"Sorry, hyung." Gwangsoo hung his head.

"We really got smashed today," Jihyo noted. "You should take notes." This, she said to Jongkook. 

Jongkook sulked.

 

***

 

**from Jaesuk**

**to Jongkook**

_Isn't there a lot of stationary cameras_

_today?_

**from Jongkook**

**to Jaesuk**

_There's something weird going on. And_

_I don't think it's a guest._

**from Sukjin**

**to Jaesuk, Jongkook, Jihyo, Haha, Gwangsoo, Gary**

_FD-magnae just took m_

"SUKJIN, OUT."

Jongkook looked down at Sukjin being lead away and the FD-magnae gloating, then looked at his VJ. A slow smile spread over his face. "There's no guest, is there." He took a small step forwards, the VJ took one backwards, then froze as he found himself pinned against the balcony rail.

"Hyung?" Haha appeared from a corridor. "What's going on?"

Jongkook tossed him the radio of the winning team. "Call the others."

Haha fumbled with the catch. "And tell them what?"

Jongkook reached around the VJ and edged his fingers under the cape they all wore for the special. He found the Velcro and ripped. Haha's eyes widened. "We're competing against the _staff_."

The radio crackled as Haha pushed the wrong button. "Daebak..." he whispered.

Jongkook smirked. "That it is."


End file.
